


Opening New Possibilities

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It was a challenge: Justin is a relative ofMelanie. Early twenties, successful, confident and a top ( at least the first encounter ). He wants Brian and he gets him. Also this Justin calls Michael out on his feeling for brian, no punches pulled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Note: I would just like to thank Brittanae Sanders for being my beta. She Rocks. She did an awesome job on my story and she will on others to come.

* * *

"Oh come on Brian, Mel's cousin is a sweetheart. You'll like him. He's from New York." Lindsay says coming up to Brian to hand him Gus's bear.

"I still don't see why we all have to be here to meet him. He just came on a plane down here and now we are all here to say hi and to welcome him here. He doesn't even know who we are."

"Then why did you come? You never show up at anything else I ask you to go to." 

"Because sonny boy is here and Melanie said he was one of us. I just thought I'd check him out."

Just then, Melanie walks up to Brian and grabs his ear. "You touch him or even think of touching him, well, let's just say tricks will be no use to you when you have nothing to service them with."

Brian pulls her hand off of his ear. "You can try to keep me away from him. But I can't promise you he won't want to be with me."

A sudden knock at the door had everyone turning their heads that way. Everyone was there for the welcome party; Ted, Emmett, Michael, Debbie, Brian, Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, and Vic.

Melanie walked up to the door and opened it, exposing a 20 something year old boy. He was blond with darting blue eyes that had an innocent look to them. He was already carrying bags up to the door. The first to go help with the bags were Brian and Lindsay. Brian got a look for that, but he really didn't care at all.

After Justin had walked into the door and settled in, Mel started making introductions. She introduced everyone except for Brian.

"What about him?" Justin asked pointing at Brian.

"Yeah Mel. What about me? I am definitely the most important one here. He wouldn't get far without knowing me."

"Whatever. This one is Brian." Mel said pointing to him. "Don't listen to him. You can get far in Pittsburgh without knowing Brian, trust me."

"Yeah, but I probably won't want to." The whole room broke in a laugh.

"I told you Mel. But you never believe me." Brian then turned and winked at Justin. 

"Anyways, how about some food?" Mel asked to stop the looks between the both of them.

They all sat down at the table to eat dinner with Brian and Justin sitting at opposite ends of the table, at the request of Melanie of course. Before you knew it, the night was over. All who was left was Brian, who he was helping clean up.

"So, Brian right? Justin asked as he walked up behind Brian.

Brian turned around so that he was almost face-to-face with Justin, "I'm shocked it even took a question. Usually, I leave enough of an impression to not be forgotten." He put one hand on Justin hip. "So how long are you here for?"

"Three months. Why do you ask?"

"Just a question. So, Babylon tomorrow. Show up. I'll see you there. I hope this time you won't have to question my name."

Then Brian walked away and out the door, leaving Justin to stare after him in sheer astonishment. He didn't hear Mel walk up behind him.

"He did it again didn't he?

"Did what?"

"Made his so-called impression."

"Where is Babylon?"

"Oh no. No way, you are not going there."

"Either you tell me or I find out on my own. I'll go to Debbie's diner and find out. I will have him, even if you don't want me too."


	2. Opening New Possibilities

The next day, everyone was at the diner. Brian was sitting next to Michael on one side of a booth with Ted and Emmett sitting next to each other on the other side.

"So, the new kid's cute huh Brian?" Ted asked starting out the conversation.

"Yeah, if you like them young."

"Never knew you had a preference." says Ted chuckling.

"He must like it old if he likes you." Michael says pinching Brian's cheek

"Funny, he doesn't like me. As soon as he walks into any place on Liberty, he'll find someone else. Not any better than me of course, but still someone else."

"Uh huh, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's walking this way right now. Let's just say no one except you is catching his attention."

Brian turned just in time to see Justin walking right over.   
"Hey guys." He says as he sits right down next to Brian, pushing Michael into the wall.

"Well, it didn't take you long to find Liberty now did it?" Brian asks pushing Justin out of his way so he could get out of the booth.

"No. Hey, where are you going?"

"Work, it's a Friday. I have work."

"Right. Hey wait." Justin said grabbing Brian arm before he could leave. "Are we still meeting at Babylon tonight?" He asked.

'I will be there and you might be there. Hell, we might even walk up to each other. So yes, we might meet."

Before Brian could leave, Justin pushed himself against him. He then slipped his hand into Brian's pocket to find exactly what he wanted. He cupped his hand around Brian's already semi-hard erection. "I hope so" Then he walked away to go sit at the bar leaving Brian shocked.

Brian coughed to straighten himself back out, then started walking back towards the door passing Melanie. "Cute boy you got there Mel."

"Whatever Brian."

Brian walked out the door at the same time that Justin asked Debbie for a job there. What he didn't hear was her saying yes.


	3. Opening New Possibilities

That night at Babylon, Brian was his usual self. Grabbing a trick heading to the back room, then grabbed another one after that. Eventually, he took a break and headed to the bar where he met up with  
Michael.

"So Brian finally taking a break I see."

"Yeah. I needed a breather. You can only be sucked off so many times before you eventually get tired."

"Yeah I'm sure." Michael then looked pasted him to see Justin headed their way, "Oh shit, its Mel's cousin."

Brian turned to catch Justin looking him right in the face.

"Nice to meet you again Brian."

"Uh huh. You know you sort of left me hanging this morning."

"Oh you weren't hanging trust me. You know, we can fix that." Justin said nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"Why? You just got here. Go find someone else to go to the backroom with?"

"Backroom? If I was going to go with anyone in the backroom, it would be you." Justin says while he slipped his hand up Brian's tight sleeveless black shirt.

"Later, my eager little boy, now let's dance."

Brian grabbed Justin by the hand and pulled him on the dance floor. "So Justin what do you do?" Brian asked, dancing close to Justin.

"I am an artist for big companies. I do ads, billboards and I also do shows at museums."

"Really? That's interesting."

"What do you do?" Justin asked.

"I am an ad exec for a big company out here in the Pitts."

"That's interesting also. Here's something else interesting." Justin's says as he leans into Brian and whispers into his ear. "I want you so bad right now. Let's say we go back to your place and we do what we have both wanted to do since we laid eyes on each other."

Justin pulls back to look in Brian's eyes, to see what he's thinking. "My Jeep's parked out right on the left when you walk out of the door. I'll be out in a sec."

When Justin walked out, Brian headed over to the bar, grabbed Michael's drink and took a sip. "So, it looks like I've got Mel's cousin waiting in the car."

"Brian you can't do that. Hold back for once in your life."

"Not a chance. Well, I'll see you later Mikey."

With that, Brian walked out to his jeep. He got in and headed to the loft. It was very shortly into the drive there when Justin had slipped his hand in between Brian's legs. Brian grabbed his hand telling him not much longer.

Finally they pulled up to the loft and went inside. As soon as Brian opened the door to the loft and they both walked in, Justin closed it and grabbed Brian turning him around to face him. Justin at once started kissing him. He pulled his own shirt off and then Brian's, wanting to have them naked quickly. Brian then grabbed Justin's belt loop and brought him to the bed pushing him down on it.

Brian straddled Justin's hips and started to undo his pants. Once they were unbuttoned, Brian got up and pulled them off of Justin and then pulled his briefs off. Eventually, Brian pulled off his pants too, showing Justin he was wearing no underwear.

Brian walked up to the end of the bed, pushing Justin up so he can lift his legs over his head. He grabs the lube and a condom out of the drawer. Slipping on the condom, Brian lubes Justin's hole when he realizes that Justin was staring at him.

Brian leans in and kisses Justin deeply. Brian pulls back, aims his cock towards Justin's hole and presses in causing a grunt to come out of Justin. Brian notices how hard Justin is, so with every push into his hole, he jerks Justin off. 

The look on Justin's face gets Brian going even more than he already is. Right before Brian cums, he kisses Justin, pressing all his weight onto the young man. They both come at the same time. Justin all over his own chest and Brian's hand and Brian inside the condom.

Brian pulls out of Justin and walks into the bathroom, throwing the condom in the trash and grabbing a rag for his hand and Justin's stomach. He walks over to Justin and wipes off his stomach after wiping off his own hand. Brian lies down on the bed next to Justin. 

Justin turned to look Brian right in the eyes. "You are so hot. Do you know that?"

"Actually, yes I do. I'm going to go take a shower." Brian gets up and heads to the bathroom, but then stops and turns back to look at Justin, "You're going to join in aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Justin gets up walking to the bathroom, joining an already naked Brian in the shower.


	4. Opening New Possibilities

After that night, Brian and Justin seemed to be getting closer and closer. It had been 2 months since that night and they were together a lot. Justin even dealt with Brian being with tricks whenever he felt like it. Justin didn't care, he got Brian at the loft after he had already had his fun with whatever trick he grabbed.

Melanie wasn't very fond of the hook-up. Justin has started to get home late or not at all almost every night. But Mel wasn't the person who had the most problem with it. It was Michael. He was used to being the one Brian always was with. Not sexually, but very friendly.

One night, they were all at Babylon. Michael, Justin, Brian and the rest of the guys. Brian and Justin were kissing until Michael interrupted.

"Hey Brian, why don't you come dance with me?"

"What about Justin?"

"What about him?" Justin looked at Michael like he was crazy or something.

"You know what Michael, why don't you dance with me?"

"Yeah Michael, dance with Justin. I'll just wait here."

"Ok" Justin grabbed Michael's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"So what happened? Did you guys almost fuck and it was cut short? I mean, there is something except best friendship there.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"You and Brian. I know you guys are best friends, but I can see you love him."

"Yeah, like a best friend loves his best friend."

"Yeah, there's more there than you'll admit."

"Whatever. You might be his fuck buddy for the summer, but as soon as you are gone, he'll be back to normal."

"What if I don't go anywhere?"

"Oh you will. Even if you don't by choice, he'll just make you." Then Michael started to walk away, zigzagging through the crowd of dancers and lovers.

Justin yelled out at him. "He wants me here. He'll never want me to leave"

Just at that moment, Brian walked up to Justin. "Where is he going?"

"Guess I was just too much for him. Hey, why don't we head to the loft?"

"Don't you need to get home?"

"No not quite." Justin slipped his hand down the front of Brian's pants. "And it doesn't seem like you really want me to either."

He grabbed Justin's hand out of his pants. "You have work in the morning at the diner. You need your rest."

"Ok, so I'll rest at your place. I'm not old. I don't need rest. I'll rest when I'm dead."

Brian starts to laugh. "You're becoming too much like me. That's never a good sign."

"Why wouldn't I want to be like you?" He pulls Brian close to him, "You're perfect. So why don't we unleash this perfectness in the privacy of your loft right now."

"Is perfectness even a word?"

"It is in your world."

"Oh it is, is it?" Justin nodded his head, "Well you still need to get home. I'll drive you." He grabbed Justin's hand leading him out the club.

They get to the jeep and Justin gets in on the passenger side. He grabs Brian's hand. "Please let me stay at your house tonight."

"So now we have resorted to begging I see?"

"No, I just want to be with you." Brian pulled up to Melanie and Lindsay's place.

"Go on, you need your rest." Justin leans in and kisses Brian deeply, in a way that gives off that this is not a goodnight kiss.

He placed his hand on the back of Brian's neck, pulling him in closer. Brian starts to get into it until he realized what Justin was doing and he pulls away.

"Justin, you need to go."

"Fine" Justin undoes his seatbelt and opens the car door. 

Brian grabs his hand before he can leave "I'll see you tomorrow at the diner right?"

"I don't know, depends on if I feel like showing up or not."

"Come on Justin, don't act like this. One night I don't want you and you just automatically get pissed off." He let's go of Justin's hand, "Fine get pissed off. We'll see who really doesn't show up at the diner tomorrow."

Justin pulls up in the seat close to Brian. He starts to kiss his cheek and then moves down to his neck. "Oh I see how it is, you just forgave me and then for me to forgive you, you kiss my neck."

Justin pulls off looking Brian, looking him in the face. "That's basically how it works."

"Uh huh. Ok then, I forgive you. Are you cool about just staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, but I still would rather be in bed with you though."

"Of course you would, who wouldn't? See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be at work." Then Justin starts to head out the door of the car.

"What? No kiss goodbye?"

"Oh sorry" Justin leans in and kisses Brian goodbye, then headed inside.


	5. Opening New Possibilities

It was about 3 weeks later before Justin decided to pop the question to Brian. He left work at 5 so he could get to the loft before Brian. He was going to cook dinner and make it all right for this night.

At about 7, Brian got home and walked in to the smell of food. Brian turned to the kitchen to see a cute apron wearing Justin cooking.

“Oh, I thought you were coming home late tonight.”

“I was, but I got out early so we could head out to Babylon tonight since it is Friday. Why are you cooking?”

Justin walked up to Brian wrapping his arms around him giving him a long kiss on the lips. “I wanted to cook you dinner. Now go change and then we can eat.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” And with that, he kissed Justin and headed to the bedroom. After Brian changed, he headed to the kitchen to see a set table. They were having chicken fettuccini. Justin sat down across from Brian at the table.

“You know, since you do only have a week left until you leave, we can head to Babylon tonight.”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I knew there was a story to having dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, it’s about me leaving in a week. I was wondering what you would think about me staying.”

“Longer? Like a week or a month?”

“No more like forever.”

“Where would you stay?”

“Well since the reason I want to stay wouldn’t make Mel happy I figured…” Justin looks around the loft.

“Here? What about your job? You have a life in New York.”

“I checked the places out here. I found a job for me to work at that actually pays more than my last job. I can still do art shows out here with the help of Lindsay. And I don’t have a life in New York, not as amazing as the one out here.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this. Why would you move down here anyways? New York is a lot better than the Pitts.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Justin gets up and pulls the chair next to Brian. “I want to be with you.” 

“Whoa, hold up here. We’ve been fucking for like 2 months. This is a pretty big jump.”

“2 months and 3 weeks.”

“Whatever. I don’t do boyfriends Justin. I don’t do relationships. I feel no need to and therefore I am not going to. I’m sorry that you actually thought I would.” Brian got up and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Justin walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Brian. “Brian I want to live with you. I want to wake up next to you and be able to leave not having to stop at a different house to change.”

Brian turned around looking Justin in the face, “You need to go.”

“What?” Justin pulled off of Brian and stepped back.

“I don’t want you here.”

“Yes you do, I know you do. Please Brian; we just won’t talk about this anymore ok?”

“No, it’s already there in the open. Now leave.”

Justin turned and walked away. He grabbed his shoes, not even putting them on and left the loft.

After Justin had completely closed the door, Brian threw the bottle of water across the loft. It smashed against the wall splashing water everywhere. ‘Damn that kid for putting thoughts in my head. I can’t do this.’


	6. Opening New Possibilities

The next day Brian decided to stop by the diner. He had been thinking about what Justin had asked him all night. The kid had actually put thoughts into Brian's head. Making him think about the possibilities of having someone live with him.

"Having Justin to wake up to every morning would be amazing. Knowing that he was going to be there when I got home every night. But then he would be leaving New York for me and that would mean he would be expecting too much out of me. I can't do that and end up breaking his heart when I go find yet another person at Babylon like I always do."

Brian walked into the diner and sat next to Michael. "Hey buddy what's up?"

"Mikey, Justin asked to move in with me."

"What? The little punk has only been fucking you for what two months."

"Two months and three weeks. And he's not a little punk."

"Uh huh, despite the exact amount of time that is still a little fast moving especially for you." Just then Justin walked into the diner having Brian attention drawn straight at him and Justin's attention drawn straight to Brian, "Then again maybe you wouldn't mind living with him."

Suddenly Brian stopped staring and turned to Michael, "What did you say?"

"Wow, I said that maybe you should live with him. I'm sure it wouldn't be that big of a deal. You two seem pretty happy anyways. Plus the kid doesn't mind your need to fuck every hot guy in sight."

"Yeah but what makes me think after he moves in that he'll still have that thought of mind. I mean come one the guy is willing to give up everything and move in with me. He even found a better job down here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah that was how he asked me. He listed everything that he had changed so he could move down here."

"Oh I get why you said no. He scared you. He threw out all this commitment stuff and it scared you shitless."

"Ok whatever your right. He freaked me out. He was just setting up all this. And then if I said yes, eventually later he can go 'I want you to stop fucking other guys. I moved down here and threw away all I had in New York for you. The least you can do is stop screwing other guys.'"

"I doubt it. Plus I'm sure that if you laid that out on him he would oblige to the agreement."

Just then Brian turned to see an exiting Justin from the diner. He got up and followed Justin out the door. He grabbed his arm pulling him towards him.

"Don't you have work?"

"No I leave tomorrow I had to grab my things."

"I thought you leave in a week."

"I decided there was no point in staying any longer."

"Well um...you have stuff at the loft you left you should come pick it up."

"I didn't leave anything at the loft."

"Yes you did, just some shirts."

"Keep 'em I don't need 'em."

"Like I would wear those things. My clothes are name brand. I only wear the best."

"Of course you do. Only the best for Brian Kinney. Huh that makes a lot of since. Only the best for Brian Kinney."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The best clothes. The best furniture. The best hair care products. Only the best goes in your house." Then Justin started to walk away. "I'll come pick up my shit tonight Brian Kinney. Wouldn't want to have something that's not the best to be lying around in your house."

Before Brian could say anything Justin was already lost in the crowd.


	7. Opening New Possibilities

It was about 11 when Justin came to the loft. Brian had been willing to wait forever until he came. But eventually there was a knock at the door and Brian got off the couch and answered it.

"Hey thanks for coming."

"You said I had shirts here I just figured I'd come get them before they ruined the Brian Kinney home." Justin walked passed Brian not even looking at him.

Brian grabbed Justin's arm pulling him towards him, "Don't act like this Justin." He puts his hands on Justin waist

"Act like what? I'm not going to act like the stupid little love struck faggot that was in here last."

"You weren't a little faggot. You were right." Brian grabbed Justin's hand dragging him to the closet. "Look"

Brian pulled open the door to see that half of his things were gone; leaving the closet half empty. Then he drug him over to the dresser opening two drawers; showing that they too were empty. Then he pulled him into the bathroom; showing he had bought something that held two toothbrushes and two toothpastes. Not yet done Brian pulled him to the kitchen opening the fridge to show that Brian had labeled things with his name.

'I labeled things because I wanted you to have your own food and me have my own food." Then Brian started to drag Justin somewhere else but Justin didn't move. "What?"

Justin pushed Brian against the counter. Pressing his lips against Brian in a very passionate kiss taking Brian's breath away. He slipped his hand up Brian's shirt taking it off in one foul swoop. Then Brian took off Justin's shirt.

Then Justin started kissing down Brian's neck nibbling after every one. Making Brian's breathing become heavier. Then he slipped his hands down the front of Brian's pants and smiled as if pleased.

Then Brian pulled back, took Justin's hand out of his pants and said, "Wait does this mean you won't leave? Will you stay?"

Justin laughed and took Brian into another devouring kiss.


End file.
